The bright side of Westchester
by Arara
Summary: Riku and Sora battle it out, Cloud and Sephiroth have super jealousy issues, Roxas is obsessed with Axel, and Zack just doesn't... feel Angeal. It's just... life. RikuxSora SephirothxCloud ZackxAngeal AxelxRoxas BIGGER SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Monday

Summary: It's just... life. Read as the characters in all their own little worlds collide. It'll be hard to overcome such obstacles, but they can do it.

---

**Sora and Riku** are constantly fighting due to huge misunderstandings. Sora doesn't want Riku in _that_ way, and Riku is desperate. He doesn't want just _any_ guy; he wants _that_ one.

**Sephiroth and Cloud** have completely different standards. Sephiroth wants to work hard and do his best, but Cloud wants nothing to do with that. Pass the Smirnoff, please?

**Zack and Angeal** just _aren't_ clicking. Well, _Angeal_ may love and appreciate _Zack_, but _Zack_ just doesn't know how he feels. Will he be able to figure it out before Angeal loses his mind?

**Roxas and Axel** are opposites. Roxas is utterly obsessed with Axel and his hot job, but Axel hates it_ badly_. Will they ever truly learn each other?

**And... there's _Squall_.** Will he ever figure out who'll be his only one? Or will he be stuck in the middle of the other couples' quarrels?

---

Disclaimer: If I pwned Kingdom Hearts, Riku would be fucking Sora, and the world would be happy. :)

Oh... and by the way... KITTENS! :D

Now, read and enjoy.

--------

Monday.

When Cloud Strife first came to New York city to study abroad, he expected to be doing something more productive with his time than sitting in a bar devouring shots like they were glasses of water. But, he didn't know what the fuck he expected when moving from his families' house in Tokyo, Japan. It was all his parent's fault he was at this place, anyway. They _wanted_ him to come here like this place would change his slacker ways and make him some kind of spoiled, intelligent, American boy. Well, fuck _that_ assumption. The last thing on his mind was going to _Harvard_ like his parents wished, or some other shitty rich college like that. When he heard, "America" and "Westchester, New York" come out of his parents mouths, he immediately thought, _bars._ _Prostitutes. Partying_. And his smart ass parents knew better than to just let him go off to Westchester telling him to go to school with an absurd belief that he'd listen. They booked plans upon plans for him to make sure he stayed on track and not go off to doing what he was doing right now. _Drinking_. Monday was Horse riding practice, Tuesday was SAT studying in Briarwood study hall, Wednesday was drama club, Thursday was community service, and Friday was his only free day. But, Cloud took it upon himself to rewrite the schedule to fit his own hobbies. In his head, Monday was free time, Tuesday was free time, Wednesday was free time, Thursday was free time, and Friday was SAT studying in Briarwood study hall for the whole day, until 8:00 P.M, of course, when he'd party the night away. Yes, Cloud knew he was going to like it here. Not because it was _Westchester_, but because he had goddamn _freedom_.

"Another Sex on the Beach, please." Cloud said, raising his index finger and pounding the marble counter twice. The bartender eyed Cloud with ravenous eyes, but did as she was told and began to make the drink for the blonde man. Well, nearly a man. He was 17, too young to drink, but since he was so beautiful the bartender never bothered to ask for his ID and confirm he was of age. And, that made Cloud one lucky ass hole.

"Make that two Sex on the Beach's, please." A man, obviously older than Cloud, with long silver hair and light eyes said over the beat of the club music. It was hard to believe this place was a hotel with all these bars, disco balls, and old songs that was professionally remixed into something tasteful. Cloud watched as the man gracefully took a seat on the stool beside his own. It was the kind of grace that residents of Westchester took years to perfect and models attempted to mimic for their whole career, but with this man it seemed he was born to be poised and smooth. It was like poetry in the shape of a human.

The man set his cat-like cyan eyes on Cloud, sending chills down his back. With a stiff smile, he extended his arm towards the younger blonde man. "The name's Sephiroth," he said, his voice naturally deep and husky. For some reason, the man's eyes were so menacing and creepy they were attractive. It was bold, which contrasted against his calm cream skin and reflective silver hair. It was these imperfections that made Sephiroth irresistible. And by the way the bartender moved her hungry gaze from Cloud to Sephiroth, it confirmed the detailed observation.

"Nice to meet you, Sephiroth," Cloud took Sephiroth's giant hand in his and shook. "The name's Cloud. Cloud Strife." His grip was strong and the weight of his arm was heavy. Cloud could tell this man worked out a lot. The bartender finally set down the two cups of Sex on the Beach and went to help another customer, her bulging brown eyes still glued on Sephiroth.

"I'm guessing you're new around here." Sephiroth said, releasing his grip and reaching towards his shot cup. Cloud beat Sephiroth to the cup, though, and sipped from Sephiroth's, a cocky grin on his face.

"And if I am?" Cloud asked, setting down Sephiroth's cup beside his own. "Just to warn you, I have no manners, so you'll have to teach me how to act around Westchester." He raised a blonde eyebrow and smirked for effect.

"Here's your first lesson," Sephiroth said, grabbing Cloud's shot cup and pouring it on the hotel carpet. "Never take a drink from a stressed out, working man." He set down the empty shot cup, and then raised his hand to call for the bartender. In a flash, the bartender went to work on another Sex on the Beach without asking.

"And my second lesson?" Cloud asked, refusing to look down at the alcohol spill on the tanned carpet. He kept his icy blue eyes on Sephiroth's face, attempting to look confident.

"Second lesson," Sephiroth replied, loosening his blue tie and removing the first two buttons on his dress shirt. "Buy the man another drink before his stress becomes anger."

"Good try, but that's not going to work." Cloud said with a sly wink. "I'm short on money here and I'm sure you Americans have plenty."

Sephiroth raised his eyebrow at Cloud for the exaggerated assumption, the first emotion he'd shown towards the blonde for a while. "Ha! Us Americans have money? Have you been living in North Korea or something?"

"No," Cloud said, taking a sip of the shot he stole from Sephiroth. "I've been living in Japan." He eyed Sephiroth's face for a while, awaiting a reaction such as, "Stupid Japanese." But, he got nothing but a snort as the silver-haired man took another shot cup from the bartender and downed it in one setting.

"Of course," Sephiroth said, more to himself than Cloud. "Japan." He slowly shook his head. Sephiroth glued his cyan eyes on Cloud, and then sighed. "I've met a lot of people like you," Sephiroth set down his shot cup, and then laced his fingers together on the marble countertop. "Thinking all Americans are rich and have all this money; it's crazy."

"Well, excuse me for being Japanese." Cloud said, mocking someone who would be offended by Sephiroth's statement. He stared at the side profile of Sephiroth's face and got caught in the beautiful sight. Light from the windows ahead of them poured slightly onto Sephiroth's eyes, causing them to glisten like the ocean. His cream skin seemed air brushed and his lips seemed to be the perfect shade of red and the perfect shape.

Cloud grabbed his drink and downed the rest of it, trying to pay attention to something else besides Sephiroth, who was on his 4th shot suddenly. The lounge room of the hotel suddenly felt hot and humid, so Cloud pulled at the collar of his blue Hollister T-shirt and snapped it back against his collarbone, the air feeling good. He repeated the process a few more times and stopped when he felt a little cooler.

"Is it me or is it suddenly really hot in here?" Cloud wiped a layer of sweat from his pale forehead.

"I'm fine," Sephiroth slurred. Cloud immediately snapped to the silver-haired man's face. Sephiroth's cheeks were deep red and his eyes were glassier than usual. _Drunk_, Cloud assumed.

"Should I take you to a hotel room?" Cloud asked, standing up and ready to help Sephiroth up. Sephiroth waved Cloud away like a stench, burping in his mouth two times in a row.

"I'm good," Sephiroth slurred. He stood up from the stool and began to walk into the thickening crowd, but Cloud grabbed a hold of his shoulder before he made it. He spun Sephiroth around and looked him straight into the eyes.

"No; I'm taking you to a hotel room. You'll get pulled over driving and drinking." Cloud held tightly onto Sephiroth's wrist and pulled him towards the gold hotel elevator doors, where two hot women in suits were standing, awaiting the elevator's arrival.

"I said I was fine," Sephiroth said, but he allowed Cloud to pull him along like a baby stroller, even though he was clearly stronger than he. His eyes were half-lidded, cyan spilling out from underneath those delicious eyelids. Cloud resisted the urge to get on his tippy toes and kiss them lovingly.

The elevator doors finally shifted open and the two women rushed inside without hesitation. Cloud dragged Sephiroth inside next, and then pressed the button that read, "5A." His hotel room was in here, and he decided to stay in the hotel until he found a 5-star apartment to live in for a little while. He was slightly nervous about allowing Sephiroth to lie down onto his bed, but he doubted Sephiroth liked men like he did.

"Here, take my bed," Cloud dropped Sephiroth onto his canopy bed, making sure he rolled him onto his side in case he threw up. "Would you like water or something?"

"I'm gooooddd," Sephiroth said drowsily. "Just tired." He fell onto his back, his half-lidded eyes gazing up at the white roof. Cloud couldn't help but stare, and decided to help Sephiroth feel more comfortable by unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. Maybe he should unbutton his black dress pants, too?

"It's really hot in here," Sephiroth said, removing the rest of his shirt. Cloud gave the man's chest an once-over, and became excited at what he saw. Sephiroth's chest looked as if it were chiseled to perfection by a professional sculptor. Every curve was dramatic; his abs were deep. It looked like the kind of body you could get from years of working in the gym, not using steroids. And Cloud was loving the sight.

The blonde inhaled confidence, exhaled fear, and then sat on the side of the bed, hovering slightly over the other man's chest. He slowly bent over, and placed a light kiss on one of his abs. Sephiroth squirmed slightly, but then remained still. Cloud took it as a good sign, and continued to leave wet, sloppy kisses on every deep curve and twist of his stomach. Sephiroth began to breathe a little deeper, so Cloud became more and more confident. Cloud moved his kisses up to Sephiroth's right nipple, and immediately taunted it with his tongue and light grazes with his teeth. Sephiroth began his squirming again, but it was slow and innocent; not the kind of squirm that meant the person was uncomfortable. Cloud grazed his teeth against the pink nipple again, and it seemed he had caught a good spot, because Sephiroth gasped, and then inhaled sharply.

"G-God... _Cloud_..." Sephiroth sighed, barely covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Cloud took it as another good sign that Sephiroth knew exactly who was seducing him like this. Did that mean he was queer, too?

Cloud moved up to the man's cream-colored neck, and took a small bite. Sephiroth gasped lightly, so Cloud decided to take advantage of the spot and suck it between his lips. Sephiroth snapped his head back and his gasped louder, his cheeks becoming deep red. Sephiroth's hand found its way to the back of Cloud's head, and Cloud didn't mind one bit. As long as Sephiroth was enjoying this he didn't care what Sephiroth did to him.

"C-_Cloud_..!" Sephiroth squeaked when Cloud took another patch of skin between his lips. The blonde sucked as hard as he could, causing more squirming and gasping from the man underneath him, and then he removed himself from his neck. Cloud's blue eyes trailed back down Sephiroth's chest, and stopped when he caught something bulging from his pants. Cloud immediately became hot and bothered himself at what he saw, a sly grin planting itself on his red lips.

"What's this?" Cloud asked, grabbing a hold of the bulge with his hand and squeezing it lightly. Sephiroth threw his head back and gasped louder than before, but refused to reply to Cloud's embarrassing question.

Cloud removed the button on Sephiroth's pants, and then pulled the black dress pants down to his knees. Sephiroth sat up and reached his hand out to push Cloud away, but Cloud thought fast and removed his underwear, taking the penis in his mouth without thinking first.

Sephiroth chocked back a cry of pleasure as warmth engulfed him. He grabbed a fist of blonde hair, and shut his eyes tightly, trying hard to not give in. But it was hard. This man wasn't very good at giving head, yet it felt absolutely _amazing_.

"Y-You…! Can't—_ah_!—do _this_…!" Sephiroth used his other free hand to brush his silver hair away, leaning his head back and biting his bottom lip. His hips buckled desperately as Cloud's tongue lazily ran over the tip of his penis repeatedly, moan after moan escaping unwillingly. And then Cloud became bold, ta—

_Beep, beep, beep!_

The ringing of a phone erupted from Sephiroth's dress pants pocket at the worst moment humanity made possible. Both froze, and then Cloud pulled back, wiping spit off of his chin. Sephiroth's face went from red to blue, the hand that once held Cloud's hair going to retrieve the phone. His other hand pulled up his underwear, and then pants.

_Beep, beep, beep!_

"U-Um…" Sephiroth wanted to say sorry, but what would he say sorry _about_? Feeling very embarrassed, the older man opened his phone and pressed SEND instead. "H…Hello?"

Cloud wiped away the rest of the spit on his face, feeling embarrassed, himself, for doing such a thing, and then stood up and backed away from the bed. Not knowing what to do, he just stood and waited until Sephiroth was done so he could deal out a few apologies and then leave.

Sephiroth paused as he listened to the voice on the other line, his eyes wandering across the room absentmindedly. "…I'll be home soon…. Yeah; don't worry so much…. Alright; see you later… 'Bye."

Cloud watched as Sephiroth snapped his flip phone shut and stuffed it back into his jeans pocket, his face flushed and nervous. The older man averted his eyes from the other and got to his feet, fixing his shirt properly.

"…Who…was that?" Cloud finally asked, trying to fill the awkward silence that surrounded the two. He felt his heartbeat vibrating hard in his ears, and his mouth overflowed with spit. Cloud swallowed hard, afraid Sephiroth, who seemed to be getting a bit sober, was going to punch him or scold him.

But instead Sephiroth kept his stare away from the blonde and shook his head slightly side to side. "I have to go." He quickly shuffled past Cloud, still refusing to look him in the eyes. Cloud debated grabbing the silver-haired man and demand an answer, but what was the point? He just met the guy; he had no right to ask. So, Cloud stayed put until the door closed behind him, slowing his heart down to a beat that sounded more like a funeral march than anything else.

------------

"I _know_ you guys broke up a month ago, but you talk about her _all_ _the time_ like you guys are still together!" Riku shouted as he and Sora entered their on-campus college dormitory, holding bags of groceries. His silver hair was pulled back into a lazy, messy ponytail, and his eyes were dark with anger and depression. They usually swirled and twinkled in a perfect storm of blue and green, but as of lately that beautiful color hardly ever came.

"I _don't_ talk about her that much, _Riku_!" Sora huffed as he used his black Converse-clad foot to close the gray door behind them. He marched past the brown living room couch and small TV and into the kitchen, where he dropped the plastic Wal-Mart bags onto the red countertops. He turned around to face Riku, and leaned against the kitchen sink. "_You're_ just jealous!"

"Jealous of _what_?" Riku carelessly tossed the bags onto the countertops next. "You m—"

"_Careful_, Riku!" Sora quickly rushed to the bag the older boy threw and opened it, taking out the whole grain bread and inspecting it. "You could've damaged the bread, and the eggs, and th—"

"_Don't_ change the _subject_!" Riku snarled, tears of frustration rushing to his eyes. His crossed his arms across his blue and white plaid shirt and frowned, his perfect eyebrows furrowing. "You think I'm jealous of _Kairi_!?"

Sora opened one of the kitchen drawers and gently placed the bread inside, and then closed it, his blue eyes averting his best friends. Or at least, _half_-best friend. During Sora's depression state—after Kairi, the love of his life, had dumped him _terribly_—Riku would comfort him by kissing and touching him. Despite the brown-haired boy's claim of being straight, he would let Riku do such things to him, selfishly not thinking about the consequences to come. And now the consequences had caught up to him.

Riku parted his chapped red lips to ask him why he was so quiet, but closed them again. Sora's silence was pretty much his answer. And that peeved him off to no end. He un-crossed his arms and stormed out of the kitchen. "Y'know what, Sora? Whatever. Don't talk to me; I don't give a flippin' _fuck_!"

"_Riku_!" Sora shouted, running out of the kitchen after him. "Don't be like this; you're only overreacting because you're _gay_!"

Riku stopped walking immediately. His heartbeat sped up to dangerous proportions and he held his breath. Slowly turning around, Riku eyed Sora. He eyed his face, which was wide with innocence; he eyed his blue Ed Harvey T-shirt, and he eyed his baggy blue jeans. So many thoughts were going through his head so quickly that his mouth couldn't catch up with them. His hands un-involuntarily balled into fists so tight he thought his nails would dig a hole into the palm of his hand.

Riku tilted his head slightly to the right, and kept a calm, benevolent face on. "Sora; you think I'm like this because I'm _gay_?" His voice was oozing understanding and happiness. The older boy watched as Sora's body relaxed.

"You told me yourself that you liked me," Sora nodded slightly, his spikes bouncing a bit along with him. His blue eyes twinkled with the same understanding Riku's had. "_Remember_? And now that you think I'm talking about K—," he paused, obviously hurt about saying his lost love's name,"—_her, _you're getting jealous. It's pretty obvious."

Riku's calm face morphed into pure anger. "What the fuck is this; a _Disney channel_ _movie_!? _Yes_, Sora, I may like you, but anybody would get fucking _pissed_ if you talk about that….that _bitch_ all the ti—"

"She's _not_ a bitch!" Sora shouted, his voice quivering. He narrowed his pretty blue eyes at Riku. "You're just a hopeless romantic _fag_!" He balled his fists and took a step forward in confidence.

Riku looked awestruck. He took a step back, his eyes wide. Did Sora _actually_ just say that? Nice, kind, and absolutely _beautiful_ _Sora_? Riku opened his mouth, but he didn't know what to say. What could one say to that? Deny, deny, deny? No; that wouldn't get him anywhere with the conversation. Sora was being a stubborn _jerk-off_. There was no getting through to him that he and Kairi are done and there's no changing that. But, Sora loved Kairi with _all_ his heart; Riku could tell, but being so lovey-dovey with her pissed him off. Maybe he _was_ jealous. Maybe he _was_ a hopeless romantic _fag_. Maybe it _was_ about time Riku faced the facts. The reality of life. The hurtful reality of life. The hurtful, tear-jerking, snot-all-over-your-face, I-just-want-to-die, please-lord-take-me, it-just-really-pains-me reality of li—

"Even though Kairi dumped me I love her with _all_ my heart," Sora put his fist to his chest and lowered his eyes. "Nothing will ever change my feelings for her, and even though she didn't feel the same, I don't mind. She's my…" Sora's eyes became glassy. "My… _only_ one."

The words struck Riku's heart like lightening. They punctured his flesh like a sword. They sun-burned his skin like the afternoon heat. He didn't realize his own tears coming down his dry cheeks until the moment his eyes burned. Sora looked up at Riku, and then took a step back. Fear-or was it worry?-took over his expression, but Riku could care less. He just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"…._Fine_," Riku smiled tight-lipped, his eyes dulled. He nodded enthusiastically. "You want her so fucking badly? Then leave me the hell alone. I just want to be _alone_." Before he could turn around to make his departure, Sora spoke up.

"But, we have a _job_ in a few _minutes_," he protested. "Just work with me then… and then you can do whatever you like." Sora nodded, his wide blue eyes twinkling with hope. He, then, lowered his head. "I mean… I understand that you're upset. Just, please, let's ignore all of this and be friends again?"

Fuck; _damn_. Sora was just like a girl. So innocent, with that soft voice and beautiful, youthful face. It was hard for Riku to resist. "Fine," Riku looked away. "Let's go to Barneys for our shift…"

Sora face lit up as if his battery charged, and he nodded enthusiastically. "Let's go!"

Riku watched as the boy rushed into his bedroom to grab his uniform, wondering why the hell he kept letting Sora slip out those you're-a-fag remarks all the time. And then he remembered: he was the adult here. He had to watch his mouth and be supportive for _Sora_. And if that meant letting Sora stomp all over him, then so be it.

"Coming," Riku's voice cracked painfully. Oh, _great_.

------

"And then he fucking bailed like a dumb ass," Squall laughed between bites of his low-fat strawberry fro-yo from Pinkberry. He was seated behind the jewelry counter of Barneys, clad in the brown Barneys apron, his feet crossed on top of the glass jewelry case. Zack was leaning on the glass, his arms crossed across his own brown Barneys apron, and nodded with a semi-smile.

"Why do you hang out with him again?" Zack asked as wealthy shoppers wove through the clothing department nearby. The air outside in the city was frigid cold, but inside Barneys allowed the customers to take off their Burberry fur coats and relax in the heated atmosphere. Even after leaving the store you are supplied with a bit of warmth to keep you for ten seconds out there without a coat.

Squall stuffed another spoonful of the fro-yo into his moth, and then laughed openly, a bit rolling down his chin. "Why do _you_ hang out with _Angeal_? Yeah; because he has _money_." He used the back of his black cashmere sleeve to wipe the runaway melted fro-yo off his face.

Zack's face flushed and he looked away. "You're wrong; it's _not_ only because of that. He's my best bud, dude. I look up to him." He crossed his arms tighter as if it was cold, and absentmindedly stared at an old women shuffling by with what looked like her granddaughter.

"_Ohhhh_; so you admit that money is _one_ of the reasons, huh? _Huhhhh_!?" Squall asked, and then laughed loudly over Lady Gaga's "Love Game" when Zack's face flushed to a deeper red. And _not_ because of the heat.

When Squall finally stopped laughing to take another bite of his Pinkberry, he opened his mouth to speak again, "So; _how_ are you and Angeal doing? I heard he went to New York City to see his little _mistress_." He wiggled his eyebrows for affect.

Zack frowned and finally looked Squall in the eye. "Where'd you hear _that_ from? He _has_ no mistress; he's not even _married_. He went there to see his _sister_," he looked down at the cheap gray carpeted-floor, "I had to work, _so_… naturally, I couldn't come." Zack began picking at a loose strand on his long-sleeved gray GAP shirt.

Squall stopped the spoon from entering his mouth mid-way. He set the spoon back in his Pinkberry cup. "Angeal wanted you to come with him to see his _sister_? I doubt that's all he wanted to do…" His voice trailed off, and then he picked up his spoon again.

Zack paused, wondering what Squall meant by that. And then he frowned. He looked the other man in the eyes and narrowed his light blue ones. "What the 'ell do you mean by _that_?"

Squall smiled through bites of his fro-yo. "…A week in New York City during _Christmastime_… seeing his sister, which is probably for only _one_ day… buying a hotel out, maybe a penthouse, for the _both_ of you… you know; _magic_ happens." He placed his Pinkberry in between his legs, wiggled his fingers, and formed a rainbow with a fake amazed face on.

Zack cracked an embarrassed smile, and then busted out laughing, playfully punching Squall on the arm. "Shut up, man! You're _so_ stupid; we would _never_!" It sounded like he was telling himself that more than he was telling Squall.

Customers began to stare as the two laughed 'till their stomachs hurt and punched one another. It was a beautiful sight to behold; both were very sexy men, in completely different ways.

The front door of Barneys rang, telling the two someone had just entered, or left. Zack finally calmed down, wiping a tear from his face and sighed. Squall continued to eat his Pinkberry, still smiling.

"…So, it's true _isn't_ it?" Squall swallowed a cold chunk of it. "You and Angeal have the hots for each other?" When Zack's face flushed again, Squall let out an "_Ah-ha_!" kind of gasp. "I _knew_ it!"

"Shut. _Up_!" Zack laughed, punching Squall again. He quickly turned around so his back was to the other man. "Maybe we do kind of… _just_ _do_ stuff… but that doe—"

"_Just_ _do_ stuff?" Squall repeated. "You make it sound like some kind of… _fling_! Angeal gives you gifts and takes you exotic places _all_ the time; how can you say you guys _just_ _do_ stuff?" He gobbled up the rest of his Pinkberry and tossed the empty cup in the trash.

Zack lowered his gaze to the gold necklaces and rings inside the glass box that substituted as the jewelry counter, sighing slightly. "I… don't know. I guess…" he tried to find the words, "I don't really _feel_ that he's really _into_ me… _you know_?"

Squall paused. "…What do you mean?" His voice oozed genuine interest.

Zack continued to stare at the jewelry box. He wasn't even sure what he was saying himself. Sure; Angeal showered him in gifts and told him every now and then that he loved him, but… something was lacking. It couldn't be affection; he got plenty of that… but… Angeal was the type of guy who got _any_ girl he could _ever_ want. Any female was desperate for his attention anywhere he went; he was beautiful _and_ rich. Zack just couldn't compare at all; working at Barneys was the ultimate low. Was Zack truly another fling for the married-divorced-married-divorced man?

"…I'm not sure…" Zack forced a smile, trying to look happy, but it didn't work. Squall could see right through him. "…_But_, that's a whole other story. Let's just continue to work." He pulled up a chair and sat down next to his best friend.

"Continue to work?" Squall snorted. "Nothing's fucking _happening_."

Zack laughed, and Squall followed suit. After a minute of doing so, the two silently watched as customers walked to and fro, buying Christmas gifts for their friends and loved ones. The front door of Barneys rang again.

Zack looked down at his fingers, not in the mood to welcome the customers whom had just entered. He just wanted to be alone so he could sort out his feelings. Did he even really _love_ Angeal? It _did_ feel a little rushed to say so… but, Angeal loved _him_. He told him so so many times. Maybe it wasn't rushed, then?

"Well, well, well," Squall said, interrupting his thoughts. "Look who's here; Riiikkuuu and _Soh_-ra!" Zack looked up just in time to see the two walking their way, clad in the brown Barneys apron. Both had slumped shoulders, blank expressions, and averted eyes. They didn't look themselves.

"What's up, guys?" Zack asked with a confused smile. "Somethin' happen?"

Riku and Sora looked up at them at slightly different times, and then looked away again. Riku leaped over the counter and playfully sat on Squall's lap, while Sora politely walked around the counter and stood beside Zack.

"_Ahhh_!" Squall shouted. "Heavy Riku!" He shoved Riku to get the boy off of him, but Riku stayed put, finally cracking a smile. They both began to snicker-push one another.

"So," Zack said softly. "You and Riku okay?" Something about being around Sora made Zack want to use his soft voice. Maybe it was because Sora had such an innocent appearance and he didn't want to make him mad or sad?

Sora smiled up at Zack, looking very uncomfortable. "Just a small fight again, but we'll get better soon; 'promise." He said in his naturally soft voice. He, then, looked at the trash where the Pinkberry cup was sticking out.

"You guys always get into fights lately," Zack sighed, looking back ahead. His hand found its way around Sora's shoulders. "I'm hoping it's just because you guys are getting used to living with one another."

Sora smiled genuinely this time and shook his head side to side. "Don't worry; it's not anything serious." He looked back at the Pinkberry cup. "You guys got Pinkberry? Aww; no fair!"

Zack chuckled. "Actually, Squall did. Want to go get some with me?" He squeezed Sora's frail shoulder, and then let his hand fall back by his side. He didn't want to make the boy any more uncomfortable than he already was.

Sora nibbled on his already-jagged fingernails, lowering his gaze to the glass countertops. "But… I don't have any money with me…"

Zack leaned forward and flicked one of Sora's spikes playfully. "No worries; I'll treat ya." He tilted his head to the side. "What do you say?"

Sora's face lit up as he gazed up at Zack. He widened his already-large blue eyes. "_Really_!?"

Zack smiled like a proud mother. "Of course. Anything for my best bud!" He gaze Sora a quick hug.

"I love you so, _so_ much!" Sora wrapped his arms around Zack's neck and squeezed. _Hard_. Sora was a sucker for Pinkberry; he went there to buy fro-yo's and milkshakes any chance he got. _And_ if his pocket had the money to do so.

Zack hugged him back and semi-smiled. _Anything to make you happy_, he thought. The two unwrapped themselves from each other, and Zack tapped Squall on the knee once Riku settled in a seat.

"Goin' to Pinkberry real quick. Want anything?" He asked, hoping the answer would be no. Buying more meant burning a bigger hole in his small pocket.

"Get me and Riku-boy over 'ere a Cap'n Crunch fro-yo with strawberries and blueberries," Squall wiggled his eyebrows at Riku as if they cashed in big at a lottery. Riku brushed his silver hair out of his dry face and smiled giddily.

_Damn it_. Zack frowned. "Fine, fine; you owe me." He squeezed Sora's shoulder, letting him know they were getting ready to leave. Sora smiled up at the man, his blue eyes dancing. _How cute_.

"I can pay," Riku peeped in. He reached for his pocket, but Squall grabbed his hand in time.

"Don't worry; I'll pay Zack back," Squall smiled at Riku, obviously trying to cheer him up after his fight with Sora.

"Alllright!" Zack grinned. "Let's go then, Sora."

"Yes, sir!" Sora giggled, glanced at Riku, and then took off walking towards the Barneys door, excitement bubbling in his chest. Zack shrugged at Squall and Riku in a what-can-you-do? kind of way, and then took off speed-walking after the younger boy.

When they left the department store, Riku glanced at Squall. "Shouldn't they be working?"

"_Shhh_!" Squall put his index finger to his own red lips, his eyes flickering playfully. "I'll cover for 'em."

"Alright, then," Riku deadpanned, and then looked back ahead. Squall took that moment to fully study Riku's appearance. The younger boy's face was dry, his lips were chapped, his eyes were dulled, eyeboogers were in his eyes, and his clothes were slightly old and had small holes torn into them. Riku had always dressed like that for quite a while now, but Squall didn't like it one bit. It showed low self-esteem and carelessness. Even Sora was dressed better than him, and Sora wasn't known to have very flashy clothes, or a nice body; just that innocent face of his.

"'Ay; Riku?" Squall finally peeped up over "Hard" by Rihanna.

"…_Yeah_?" Riku asked, seeming a bit detached. His dull blue-green eyes still stared ahead at the clothing department.

"…Why do you dress like that?" Squall asked, and then frowned to himself. No. Wait. Start over. It sounded rude. "I mean… you seem not to take much pride in your appearance…Why is that?"

Riku paused, opened his chapped lips, and then closed it again. He lowered his gaze to his lap, and then looked back up and ahead. He opened his chapped lips again, "I…. 'dunno."

Squall raised an eyebrow. "You actually think I'm stupid? Really; what's the _real_ answer?"

Riku stayed silent, still watching customers walk by. He ran his fingers through his silver hair tiredly, and leaned back in his seat with a heavy sigh. "…I guess… ever since Sephiroth and I broke up, which was about _two_ years ago," he laughed nervously, "…I…um…just gave up on looking good. I mean, don't get me wrong; Sephiroth and I are still really, _really_ good friends; he helps me with my problems, but…" he paused. "…but… what I'm trying to say is: the only one I ever really want is Sora. And, he's not gay; he told me himself that he still loves Kairi, and she's his only one, but…I guess since I _know_ Sora will always be the only one I want, and I can't _have_ him 'cause he doesn't _want_ me that way…I just… gave up. I mean; what's the point of looking good when you don't want anyone to be attracted to you?"

Riku stopped talking, and Squall took the hint that he was done explaining himself. With a heavy sigh, Squall looked at the younger boy, placing a hand on his lap. When Riku looked up at him, Squall smiled. "Riku… don't do this to yourself because of some person you _like_. Take care of yourself for _yourself_; not for _anyone_ else. You want to look good because _you_ want to feel good about _yourself_. Don't let Sora ruin your life, okay? Besides; they're plenty of men out there that'll like _you_ for _y_—"

"Oh, shut the fuck up with that _crap_," Riku frowned. "It's not fucking _Nickelodeon_; this is _real_ _life_, and in _real_ _life_ it's way, _way_ more complicated." He slapped Squall's hand away, huffed, and crossed his arms, tears gathering in his eyes. "What's the point?" His voice quivered.

"Fine," Squall sighed playfully as if he had no other choice. "Then I'll resort to this," without any warning, Squall gripped Riku's chin, rushed forward, and pressed their lips together. He crammed his tongue inside Riku's mouth, exploring very quickly before he pulled back. He didn't want Riku to react negatively, or worse: bite his tongue.

Riku's face and neck turned deep red, his eyes blinking in shock and confusion. Squall smiled playfully at Riku. "Take care of yourself for me, then, _okay_?"

"You…" Riku touched his chapped lips. "…_dumb ass._"

Squall let out a chuckle-snort, his eyes twinkling with happiness. "Just what I thought. Now will you use _that_ as motivation?"

"If you _never_ kiss me again I will," Riku glared at Squall, but couldn't keep it up when Squall made a fake-hurt face.

"You know you loved it," Squall made a kissy face, puckering his lips and narrowing his eyes. Riku punched him hard on the arm. Squall whimpered.

And then both suddenly cracked up and leaned on each other, trying to forget the kiss.

_Hopefully_.

---------

"And that's why we got into a fight," Sora sighed, setting down his Pinkberry cup on the booth table inside of Pinkberry. His once light blue eyes dulled with depression. "I love Riku, I really do, but not in _that_ way. Can you help me, _please_?"

Zack stuffed a spoonful of Squall's fro-yo into his mouth without thinking. Riku's cup sat untouched on the other side of the table, away from the two. "…So you still like Kairi?"

Sora laughed sadly as he made circles in his own fro-yo with a plastic spoon. "_Like_? I _love_ her. God; she was so beautiful and kind to me. I really enjoyed her company," he frowned, "but… she dumped me about a month ago. I didn't know why; she just said that she was too good for me, and then took off with her friends."

Both quieted down as a couple entered Pinkberry, holding hands and ordering something off the menu. The bored Pinkberry cashier sighed heavily as they told her an enormous order of smoothies. Ironically, instead of pink, the walls were a sea green, and the booth tables were white and red. Mini-oak fans hung on the white roof and spun 'round and 'round, not helping the already freezing cold air get any warmer.

"…Maybe it was peer pressure," Zack muttered. He placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin in the palm of his hands. His light blue eyes rolled towards the ceiling in thought.

"…_Peer_ pressure?" Sora looked puzzled. "Why would you think _that_?"

"Her friends were around when she said it, _right_? In earshot?" Zack blinked, not skipping a beat with his questions. Sora paused, staring at the older man, and then lowered his gaze to the table below.

"…_Yeahhh_, but you actually think that _means_ something?" He squeaked, sounding not sure of himself. Zack patted Sora's shoulder, causing the younger boy to look him in the eye. They both gave each other a timid smile.

"I'm pretty sure; girls do it all the time. They want to fit in so badly that they would do _anything_ their peers tell them to do," Zack nodded. "I'm sure she still loves you, though. You need to sort it out with her."

Sora smiled genuinely now. "You're right! I should work it out with her when I go to late classes tonight! She'll be there! Thank you so much, Zack!" He dropped his plastic spoon and wrapped his arms around Zack's neck.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" Zack laughed. "Now you need to apologize to Riku and make sure he goes his own way!"

Sora froze, his head in the crook of Zack's neck. "…Apologize to Riku? _Yeah_… maybe you're right. We should go, then."

"Right," Zack wiggled from Sora's grip, and grabbed the two Pinkberry cups for Squall and Riku. "Let's go finish our job and move on."

Sora nodded. "Let's go!" He jumped up, grabbed his fro-yo, and followed Zack out back into the freezing cold. But he didn't feel the winds nip at his bare arms. All he felt was joy.

Let's see if _that_ lasts.


	2. Tuesday

Tuesday.

"They said no _again_," Roxas cried into his Sidekick between tears. He sat down next to a statue of an angel that was standing proudly in front of the VNY model management organization in New York City. His brown coat was wrapped tightly around his body to protect his skin from the harsh, biting cold, but he could hardly feel it. All he could feel was depression overcoming him. "Vision, Fusion, Q Models; they all said _no_!" He furiously wiped away a loose tear rolling down his flushed cheeks. He bowed his head as people rushed by holding their children, and cabs and cars zoomed by. As always, the city was bustling with activity, but Roxas didn't care to join in. He just wanted to go home, eat a bowl of ice cream, and cry himself to sleep.

"_Why_!?" His sister, Naminé, said on the other line. He heard her shut of the TV to provide her older brother all of her attention. Roxas shook his head slowly side to side, furiously wiping away another tear. His heart was completely broken; every single organization told him that he didn't have "_the look_," which, in _their_ case, was flat abs, a muscular build, a chiseled face, high cheekbones, and just that _rugged_ look that women died for nowadays. "Wait, wait," Naminé said without skipping a beat. "I think I know why!"

Roxas got to his feet and stormed down the side walk, looking for a cab to pick him up and take him the fuck home. He was _tired_ of being rejected! Wasn't his self-esteem low _enough_!? Roxas was usually the nice person; he would step out of people's way and say _shit_ like, "Excuse me," and "Sorry," but right now he was in the fucking mood. Roxas rudely shoved pedestrians aside and out of his way as he rushed to catch a yellow cab that had just turned the corner.

"And what is that, _Naminé_!?" Roxas snapped, his blue eyes narrowing. He knew his little sister was only trying to help, but her ideas were nothing more than mediocre. She could be beyond annoying sometimes.

"Go to a _gym_, Roxas!" Naminé shouted into the phone. "They say that you need more a build to be in, so attend a gym almost every week! You can do i—"

"Oh, yeah, Naminé; _great_ idea!" Roxas voice practically poured sarcasm. He shoved an African-American woman aside, who gave him the glare of Death. He glared right back, and then continued storm-walking to catch the cab, his free hand waving madly. "I should _sooo_… use the money I… don't _have_… to fucking go get a gym! I can't… _afford it_…!" He said between heavy breaths. "CAB!" he shouted after the car.

"Then get a fucking _job_ and _get_ the money!" Naminé snapped. "I'm out." She hung up. Roxas knew that she hated being cussed and yelled at, but he was so frustrated it wasn't funny. Screw being nice; nice Roxas was gone. The one that wanted and would demand _everything_ was _in_. And it wasn't leaving until he got a damn modeling contract.

The cab finally slowed down, and Roxas jumped in, snapping his phone shut at the same time. He leaned against the worn leather seat and sighed heavily, wrapping the brown coat around his frail body.

Maybe he _did_ need a job…

-------

"Okay, so maybe I didn't get the chance to talk to Kairi last night at college because I got scared, but I assure you I'm going to do it today, '_kay_?" Sora said into his phone. He woke up bright and early to get ready for college at noon, and he just couldn't wait. Staring at his bright reflection in the bathroom mirror, Sora felt more than ready to go up to Kairi and just _talk_ to her again.

"You _better_," Zack said on the other line. As always, he was at his job with Squall by his side. "Would you like the discount coupon with that purchase, ma'm?"

Sora leaned forward over the bathroom sink and touched his soft, flushed cheek. And then he paused. "…_What_?"

There was a prolonged rustling before silence hit. "…Ah, alright; have a nice day," Zack said. And then he snickered. "_Oh_; sorry, Sora. I was talking to a customer. Now, what where you saying?"

Sora frowned. "Forget it, Zack. I have to go." He quickly hung up, pushed his phone into the back pocket of his dark wash skinny jeans, and began applying gel to make his hair spikier. Kairi always said that she thought his spikes were cute, so why not try to look his best for her? Today was his day, and he was going to score _big_.

Riku walked up to the open bathroom door and leaned against it. He crossed his arms across his old white cross country T-shirt, his dull blue-green eyes narrowed and his perfect eyebrows raised. "Where are _you_ going; the _clubs_?"

"No," Sora snorted as he spritzed cologne on his wrists. He looked at Riku's reflection in the mirror. "Westchester Community College. Now, where are _you_ going, the homeless shelter?" Sora eyed the older boy's outfit; a thin, white T-shirt with a hole under the armpit, ripped up, baggy, hand-me-down jeans, and not-so-white-anymore white Sketchers. It looked like he was ready to go back to his cardboard box home in New York City.

Riku snorted back and scrunched up his perfect ski slope nose. "Nice one, but it rolls of my back like water." He ran his fingers through his messy, pulled back and teased, silver locks. They still looked perfect, even though he just got up and obviously quickly finger-combed it.

"And you annoy me like a wasp," Sora snapped. He knew if he told Riku his true intentions it would start another fight, and Sora really wasn't in the mood for Riku's I'm-a-fag-and-I-like-you rants. Telling him would have to wait. At least, until he and Kairi get back together. And hopefully for _forever_.

"Fine, fine," Riku blinked slowly, his long eyelashes fluttering. "I'll leave you be, then, and go to my morning classes. Have fun, _Sexy_," Riku said mockingly. He turned around on the heels of his Sketchers and walked away. Sora held his breath until he heard the front door open and close. Thank God the distraction was gone. He was afraid Riku was going to interrogate him, lusting to know why he was dressing so well.

Wait. Sora paused. Didn't Kairi take the same morning classes as Riku? Sora quickly rushed out of the bathroom and looked at the clock in the kitchen. 8:48 a.m. And Riku's class started at 9:00 a.m. That meant he had time to talk to Kairi then and get it over with! And when his noon classes came by he'd be all lovey-dovey with Kairi again! Yes! _Perfect_!

"_Ohmygod_," Sora quickly fixed his red Ralph Lauren polo (a gift from Riku's ex; Sephiroth), pulled on his matching red converses, smoothed his dark wash skinny jeans, and took off running out the door.

Love awaited him.

Riku walked into his morning class with his Jansport black backpack hooked over one shoulder. Girls still stared at him even though he was dressed like _shit_. Why couldn't they just leave him alone!? He _really_ wasn't interested at all with what they had to offer. Which wasn't very much these days.

As he walked up the tiled steps in the huge classroom to sit at a desk in the very back, Kairi and her friends busted out laughing right on cue. Riku narrowed his eyes, refusing to look their way. It was obviously obvious that it was a mechanism to get him to give them his full attention. And it wasn't going to fucking work.

Sadly, the seat in the very back that he sat at was one row behind Kairi and the girls. He debated moving his seat across the room, but what was the point? Wherever he went there were girls all up on him. What did he have to do _now_ to get them to leave him alone, shave off all his fucking _hair_? Apparently, because their ravenous stares were still strong, no matter how much he downgraded his outfits. Riku even resorted to shopping from _Goodwill_. Fucking _Goodwill_.

Kairi, sadly, turned around in her seat and smiled wide at Riku. Her outfit was _waaay_ more revealing than usual; A pink, v-neck, cashmere sweater (oh God; is she not wearing a _bra_?) with tangles of silver necklaces around her neck, short-shorts (oh God; with a _thong_!?), and ankle-high Uggs. Wasn't she cold; it's fucking _20 degrees_ outside!

"Heeyyy, Riku!" Kairi smiled wider, which made her look more retarded than cute. But, maybe that was Riku's fag side talking for him. He brushed hair from his face and forced a smile back, not one to be rude, as strange as it may seem.

"Um, hey, Kairi; what's up?" Riku tilted his head to the right as if confused and widened his eyes, trying to appear genuine. This worked, because Kairi went into a giggle spasm, along with her friends in the background.

"Nothin' much," She stood up and pecked Riku on the cheek, which Riku wanted to respond to with a gagging face, but stopped himself. He was being too rude; he had to back-track. "Hey; wanna hang out on Saturday? Just you and me and a movie?" She looked on with hopeful eyes, her face still dangerously close to his.

Riku smiled back tight-lipped. "Ummm…. I would _really_ want to go with you, but, you see, I re—"

"_RIKU_!" A familiar, softish voice shouted from down the steps. Riku paused mid-sentence and craned his head over Kairi's shoulder to look at the disturbance. All the other students set their attention on the guest, also, their conversations halting.

"_Sora_?" Kairi asked as she whipped her head around, looking more surprised than anything. But, Sora didn't look at her; instead he balled his hands into tight fights, and with nostrils flared, glared straight at his roommate.

"_Sora_!?" Riku jumped up from his seat and leaped down the stairs two by two. When he reached the ground, he stared wide-eyed at the boy. "What the hell are yo—"

Sora took four rough steps forward and continued to glare, his once twinkling blue eyes dulled with hatred. "STAY. THE _HELL_. AWAY. FROM KAIRI!" He whisper-hissed so Kairi, whom was still staring with a shocked expression, couldn't hear. But the kids in the front row heard clearly, and started to snicker.

Riku's face went from shock to anger. "You think I like _KA_—" Sora grabbed Riku roughly and pulled him out of the classroom and into the empty hallways, and then slammed the classroom door behind them for privacy.

"Are you honestly going to stoop _this_ low, Riku!?" Sora shouted loudly, taking a step back from the older boy. "I know you like me, but do you _really_ have to try and score with Kairi so I won't love anybody else!? Do you really like me that _badly_ to do _this_!?"

Riku opened his chapped lips to reply with a rage of cussing, but stopped himself. There was no getting through to Sora now. Just like drugs, he was going through a withdrawal stage without Kairi by his side. And if Riku interfered it would be the end of their relationship as he knew it. And having no relationship with Sora was the worst thing to possibly happen.

"No; sorry," Riku looked away. "I'll leave Kairi alone. I promise."

Sora finally relaxed, his fists coming undone and his blue eyes not as dull anymore. He looked away from the older boy's downcast face. "I… know you love me _that_ way, but I _can't_, Riku… Not like _that_… I'm sorry for misleading you with… _you know_… doing _those_ things. Really."

Riku really didn't need to hear this right now. "Right. 'Bye." He tried to open the door to make a swift escape, but his clammy palms slipped his hand off the gold handle. He wiped his hands on his hand-me-down jeans and opened the door successfully, quickly slipping inside to prevent crying in front of Sora.

That would be the worst thing to ever happen.

-----

"When are you coming home?" Zack asked as he entered his apartment complex and slammed the door behind him. He dropped a bag of Christmas items he bought for his friends on his red couch and went straight into the kitchen. "Yeah… I want you to be here for Christmas. I heard some dude named Sephirooh, or something like that, is hosting a big ass one in a high class hotel…. I want to go with you…"

"I know, and I really want to come, but I don't know if I'll be able to…" Angeal said on the other line. Just hearing his voice calmed Zack down a great bit, but he wanted to be able to see the man in real life. Actually touching his soft hair, rubbing his own flesh against his…. And falling asleep in his strong arms.

"_Why not_? It's not like you have a job there or anything!" Zack protested, but immediately felt like smacking himself because he sounded like a whiny little girl. "I mean… I just," he sighed, "really want to see you for the holidays…" He ran his fingers through his soft jet black hair with his free hand.

"My sister wants me to be here for the holidays," Angeal replied. "She's really sick, you know…" His voice trailed off, as if a sad memory he had just recalled. Zack bit his plump, red bottom lip, trying hard not to beg.

"Just… take your sister back with you, or something!" Zack replied once he released his lip to speak. "Please… I _need_ to see you…" He leaned against the kitchen counters and sighed, holding back tears of frustration. His heart longed for Angeal, but another part of it just didn't know _what_ it felt.

"I'm sorry…" Angeal offered no comfort for Zack's feelings. "I'll see what I can do." And then he hung up. Zack parted his lips, and then frowned. He snapped his phone shut and tossed it on the counter. It sounded as if it cracked, but he could care less. Without Angeal he felt drained and lifeless, as if he hadn't slept for three days in a row. And he had to work the night shift at Barneys later on…

The front door of his apartment opened up, and Squall stepped inside, a brown Barneys' apron in his hand. He sighed heavily and slammed the door behind himself, and then walked over to the living room. "Zaaaccckkk, I came so we can eat dinner! Genesis booked a place so we can all chill. You comin'?"

Zack walked into the living room, eyeing Squall, whom had sat down on the couch and plopped his feet up on the glass coffee table. He crossed his arms across his chest and sighed heavily. "…Fine… but take your feet off my coffee table; I said you could come visit whenever you wanted, but you ca—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Squall smirked. "You are always stressin' ever since Angeal left. Just relllaaxxx," he said like a hippie high on marijuana. He sat his feet back down on the white carpet and leaned back.

Zack snickered and rolled his eyes. Squall always seemed to cheer him up when he was down in the dumps. It made him feel good to have a good friend. "Shut up, dude. Let's just go. I'll go get the keys."

"_Yes_!" Squall jumped up. "You're paying," he smiled, and then speed-walked to the front door.

"Fuck you," Zack laughed after him, and then grabbed his keys to leave.

------

Cloud woke up in his hotel bed, an empty bottle of liquor lying beside him along with opened bags of chocolate chip cookies, Hershey's, Doritos, Fritos, and plenty more. Crumbs covered his bed and his shirt wasn't on properly. Dazed, Cloud blinked a few times to adjust to the shining light in his eyes and eyed the flat screen TV only a few feet in front of his bed. On the screen was a virtual receipt, telling him his porn on demand subscription had ended, and renewing it cost $29.99.

Where the fuck was he again?

Cloud sat up, crumbs rolling off his clothes and onto the now-stained-with-food bed covers. He zipped up the fly of his blue jeans and threw his legs off the side of the bed. Oh yeah… in New York… _alone_…

"Ahhh, Gooodd…" Cloud rolled his shoulder backwards, and then forwards. Was this what it felt like to move out of your parent's home? If it did, then it was a terrible feeling. Yeah… he _did_ want freedom, but after a long night of partying he was ready to just relax with some down to earth people instead of whores and drunk, horny men.

Flashbacks of fucking hot, exotic women charged through his thoughts and stomped down on his head, giving him an unbelievably horrendous headache. Cloud clutched his forehead as if that would actually stop the pain, but it did nothing for him. The whole time he was fucking those sluts he was thinking of Sephiroth. That beautiful, imperfections-made-perfections Sephiroth. When he kissed those girls, he imagined Sephiroth's red, heart-shaped lips against his; when he held those girls he imagined Sephiroth's long, strong arms wrapped around his waist; when he fuc—

_Beeeeep, beeeep, beeeeeep_!

"Shit," Cloud muttered underneath his breath, just now realizing he had an aching hard on just begging to be touched. Ignoring it, albeit it was difficult to, Cloud scrambled to find the source of the beeping.

_Beeeep, beeeep, beeeeeep!_

He finally found the phone underneath the bed, but by then it was too late. Cloud snatched the phone up and eyed it. 'MOM' stared back at him, and underneath that was '1 MISSED CALL'. Cloud frowned. It didn't really matter; he'd call her back later… if he remembered…

Cloud stuffed the phone in his pocket and staggered into the bathroom. Inside there was a mess, too; piles of forgotten clothes and bras from women lying around, the bathroom sink dirty with some unidentifiable brown and white shit, and used toilet paper in the bathtub, on top of the toilet, and hanging _out_ of the toilet.

Ignoring it all, the man gazed at his reflection in the strangely clean bathroom mirror. His blonde hair was a mess with melted chocolate and crumbs stuck in it, his face was also covered with a bit of food, and his clothes were dirty. He didn't know what was _on_ it; he just knew they were _filthy_. Cloud felt his stomach go queasy at the sight. He knew _he_ wasn't cleaning this shit hole up.

"Now where the hell am I going to go to take a shower?" Cloud muttered to himself as he pushed aside the bathtub curtains and gazed at the disgusting tub sitting behind it. He grimaced as he felt the chocolate chip cookies and Fritos coming back up his throat. Cloud quickly closed the shower curtains, and then stumbled out of the bathroom.

At moments like this, he would've called his maid, Terra, to clean up the mess while he chilled, but being alone definitely didn't have those kinds of benefits. It meant he either had to clean up the mess himself, call up a maid to clean up the mess (which cost money he really didn't have right now until he parents supplied him again), or just check out of the hotel and ask his parents to book him another place.

Making up his own mind, Cloud, instead, pulled out a change of clothes, changed into it, washed his hair in the bathroom sink, towel-dried it, and left the hotel room. He just needed a drink to calm him down before he went _nuts_. Cloud passed by families with their children as he went down the hotel stairs (not in the mood to wait for the elevator), and rushed to the bar room.

Looking around at the bartender serving drinks to men who just got off of work or took a break from work brought back memories. He stared at an empty bar stool, remembering that Sephiroth had been sitting there just yesterday. And then he got drunk… and then Cloud carried him to his hotel room… and then the rest was history.

The female bartender looked up from cleaning a glass tumbler, and then smiled wide at the man. "Oh! It's you! Cloud, was it?" She widened her bulgy brown eyes at him curiously, tilting her head to the right.

Cloud ran his fingers through his damp hair and grinned nervously. "Um, yeah, _hi_?" He slowly walked over and sat down at a bar stool. She quickly began to make a sex on the beach for him, not caring that he hadn't even asked for one.

"So, I saw you and that man leave yesterday," She tried to make a conversation as she poured drinks into a glass tumbler for him. "And I saw him again earlier today. I guess ya missed him, huh?" She chuckled, a hanging piece of skin on her chin vibrating.

Cloud grimaced a bit at it, and then lit up when he heard Sephiroth's name come out of her unbelievably thin lips. "Sephiroth? Is he a regular here?" He leaned forward on the bar counter.

Female Bartender chuckled again. "Sure is. He comes here everyday, twice a day. Noon time and around 5:00 p.m. Nice man, ya know?" She set the drink in front of him. "On the house," she chuckled for the third time.

Cloud avoided looking at her chin skin and took the drink, quickly chugging it down. He popped a piece of ice into his mouth from the tumbler when he was done, crushing it between his perfect teeth. He winced as he felt a cold rush from it. "…What time is it now?"

She looked at her baby blue G-shock watch. "…It's—"

"—1:32 p.m.," a familiar husky voice said. Before Cloud and Female Bartender had time to react, Sephiroth made an appearance, gracefully taking a seat next to the blonde man. Cloud, mouth agape, looked at his long, silver hair, and then at his alluring, light eyes.

Female Bartender smiled wide. "Welcome back, Hun." She, then, walked away to serve another costumer. Sephiroth looked at Cloud from the side, which was still staring agape at the man who suddenly appeared out of mid air.

"What the hell?" Cloud's face flushed. "Did you hear our conversation!?" He immediately felt embarrassed. Sephiroth should never know that Cloud had asked Female Bartender when he arrived! It made him look like a stalker! The younger man averted the older man's heavy stare, his neck turning red next.

"No; I just came in," Sephiroth looked back ahead, raising his hand for a drink. Female Bartender immediately went to work on a sex on the beach. "How old are you, Cloud?"

He remembered his name… Cloud's face never ceased from the color red. "U-Um… 20; why?" Sephiroth brushed his own hair away from his face, and then took the drink Female Bartender handed to him. Cloud watched as Sephiroth pressed the glass against his soft, rosy lips and tilted it, the shining liquid disappearing into his mouth. The blonde never noticed he was staring until Sephiroth's gaze met his again. Cloud quickly looked away.

"Shouldn't you be in college, then?" Sephiroth asked as he set the glass tumbler back down on the oak counter. He looked at his expensive-looking gold watch, and then looked back at Cloud's averted eyes.

Cloud popped another ice into his mouth, and took his own sweet time crunching it. "…I skipped today," came his simple reply once he swallowed.

"Skipped?" Sephiroth looked genuinely surprised. "Why?"

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Cloud fired back, not in the mood to be interrogated. He finally met Sephiroth's stare, trying to look intimidating himself. Working or not, Sephiroth was the one to look away next.

"It's a break from work; I have to buy a few things from the store," Sephiroth finally answered in one, quick breath. He looked a bit suspicious, but Cloud knew he couldn't push it.

"…I see; so you're buying a few things from the store by sitting here talking to me?" Fuck it; Cloud decided to push it. Why not see how far he could go with this? Cloud watched as Sephiroth's face went from red to blue, and then back to red. Just like when his phone interrupted Cloud's heated blow job… Cloud felt his own face go red from thinking about it.

"U-Um…" Sephiroth cleared his throat. "B-Because, I h—"

"Hey; is that you, Sephiroth!?" A manly voice called from nearby. Cloud and Sephiroth both turned around at the same time to see a brunette and a black-haired man walking towards them with wide grins. The one with the brown hair was the one that had spoken.

"S-_Squall_?" Sephiroth's face lit up, happy for a distraction. "What are you doing here?"

"So this is the Sephiroth I've been hearing about?" The black-haired man asked. He stepped towards Sephiroth and extended his arm. "Hey; I'm Zack. Nice to meet you; I'm a friend of Squall's."

"Hey," Sephiroth smiled politely as Zack and he shook hands. "Nice to meet you, too. Good seeing you two around here." Once they finished their handshake, Zack returned to Squall's side.

"We're here because we saw you through the window as we passed," Squall snickered, pointing at the giant rectangular widow to the right of the group. All four all looked at it at once, watching pedestrians walk by, and then looked back at one another nervously.

"…And who's this?" Squall asked Sephiroth as he wiggled his eyebrows at Cloud. "A new pick-up, I see? Or were you just try—"

"Shut up, _Leon_," Sephiroth coughed, his face turning beet red. Squall's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the new nickname, but he said nothing to defend himself. Zack sighed, knowing how annoying it is for Squall to misunderstand situations.

"I'm, um, Cloud," Cloud finally spoke up, tired of being quiet. He got off his bar stool and stepped towards Squall, extending him arm. "And you guys are Squall and Zack?" His dark blue eyes looked between the two men.

"Hi," Squall shook Cloud's hand, and then let go to let Zack do the same.

"Nice to meet you, too, Cloud," Zack quickly shook his hand. He smiled tight-lipped at the blonde, noticing how breathtaking he looked, even when standing next to Sephiroth. But, then he thought of Angeal, and immediately felt guilty for thinking such a thing.

"Where were you guys headed to?" Sephiroth asked as he got off his bar stool next and took a spot next to Cloud. Squall looked at Cloud, then Sephiroth with a sly grin, and then looked at Zack for him to respond.

Zack side glanced at Squall, realizing that the man wanted him to talk, and then looked between Cloud and Sephiroth. "We were headed to a restaurant to eat. You guys interested in coming?" He smiled politely.

"…I would, but I have to go to the store," Sephiroth side-smirked at Cloud with a knowing stare. Cloud responded with a playful scowl, and then an eye roll. "So, you guys have fun." He quickly stepped past all three men, trying to make a smooth disappearance before anymore questions were asked.

"What 'bout you?" Squall asked as Zack watched the silver-haired man leave with a questioning stare. "Wanna come hang with us? You seem new around here."

"Yeah; I am new," Cloud looked over Squall's shoulder, also watching Sephiroth quickly leave. Where was he going in such a rush? The blonde's curiosity peaked. "I would go, but I have to help Sephiroth over there shop. Maybe another time?"

"See us tomorrow, maybe?" Zack finally looked back at Cloud, crossing his arms across his chest. "Same time; same place?"

"Yeah, sure," Cloud stepped past the two and speed walked after Sephiroth. "Got to go!" Zack and Squall watched as Cloud left the store, and then watched him run past the rectangular window in search of the older man.

"…What was all _that_ about?" Zack asked, narrowing his eyes. He disliked rude people. Squall smirked ear to ear at Zack, and nudged him in the side two times with his elbow as he leaned towards him.

"They obviously have a thing for each other," he whispered a bit loudly. Zack narrowed his eyes even more than before, trying to warm up to the idea. And then he froze.

"But… isn't Sephiroth m—"

"_Shhh_!" Squall put his index finger to Zack's lips, still smiling wide. "Let's just head on out, 'kay?"

Zack slapped his hand away from his lips and rolled his eyes. "Whatever; let's go." The two took their time leaving the hotel, both silently thinking about the previous situation.

Zack bit his bottom lip as he thought.

…Cloud was pretty cute.

-----

"You didn't buy groceries like I told you to, _did_ you?" Roxas asked as he opened his apartment's old, dirty fridge. He gazed inside, scowling at the sour milk, rotten cabbage, and fat-free yogurt. There was also a half-carton of orange juice, but it was _pulp_ orange juice. And Roxas _hated_ pulp orange juice.

"I tried, but then mom called to go to the subway to walk with her!" Naminé called from the tiny living room. "You know how she hates walking alone, like some robber's going to attack her, or something!"

"Then on the way you could've _bought_ groceries," Roxas huffed. "It's, like, _three_ days until Christmas, so you better hurry!" He slammed the fridge door. "I have to do some Christmas shopping, so go to Wal-Mart _now_."

He listened as his 16-year old sister changed the channel to the news and got up. She shuffled into the kitchen, leaned against the counter, and crossed her arms. "Who's going to pay? I don't get a paycheck until Christmas Eve, and I won't have time to buy groceries when I get off of work."

Roxas was busy opening a cabinet to take his wallet out, but paused mid-reach. He craned his neck to look up at her dull blue eyes. He narrowed his own. "…What happened to the money you had last week? You told me you had $324."

Naminé uncrossed her arms and looked the opposite direction. "…I went shopping myself… I needed a few new boots and sweaters for winter…" She sounded guilty, and Roxas understood why. Anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach.

"A few new boots and sweaters for _winter_!?" Roxas repeated, jumping to his feet. "That's way more than just a few! You have $324! _$324_!" Naminé bit her bottom lip, and then slowly stepped out of the kitchen again.

"Well, it's all gone," she huffed, her voice now a bit distant. "You'll have to use the money you have to buy groceries if you're so desperate for food! Or get a damn _job_!" She slammed the door to her bedroom, which looked more like a closet than a place to sleep, since it was so small.

"I'm _trying_!" Roxas shouted back, tears of frustration gathering in his blue eyes. Why did everyone have to pick on him about not getting a job? His job was modeling, and even though he hadn't been accepted, he was still going to try. Because, it was his _dream_, and Roxas was _never_ going to let go of his dreams.

Roxas grabbed his wallet (full with money borrowed from his mother), shuffled into the living room, turned of the TV, and stepped out of the tiny, dirty apartment. He slipped his keys out of his pre-ripped, fashionably baggy blue jeans and locked the door. Stuffing his wallet into his pocket along with his keys again, Roxas walked down the thin-carpeted, not-so-luxury apartment hallways.

After saying a quick "Hello" to the man behind the lobby desk downstairs, Roxas pushed open the heavy glass doors and speed walked down the sidewalk, dodging fast walking pedestrians trying to get home, or to work. He ran his hair through his soft, blonde hair, pushing it out of his long dark brown eyelashes. The sun was quickly setting behind the tall buildings in the city, light orange rays still spilling from behind them and onto the bustling city below.

Roxas listened to the screaming and laughter of everyone around him, and the loud grumble of cars zooming by and honking. He felt himself smile as the usual smells surrounded him; the addicting scent of gasoline and exhaust from cabs and trucks, the aroma of pastries and fast food swirling out of open store windows, and especially the smell of perfume as he passed Barneys. It was all so familiar and welcoming; it immediately calmed Roxas on even his worst days.

A new aroma poured out from Barneys as customers walked in and out, though. It was sweet and spicy, and could be either used as cologne _or_ perfume. Roxas slowed as he passed the department store, his head bobbed back a bit as he sniffed. It smelt really, really… _good_. What was this new mystery scent? And why hadn't Roxas ever smelt it before?

The blonde boy walked around an elderly woman and pushed against the glass double doors until it opened, and he slipped inside. The usual smell of new clothes and handbags was overpowered with the scent. Barneys was also strangely full; a bunch of women were squealing and shoving past each other, hitting customers out of their way with their expensive messenger bags and totes.

"What's going on?" He asked an employee by the jewelry department. The man took a lollipop out of his mouth, and placed his free hand on his waist in a flamboyant manner.

"I 'dunno," he said sharply with an eye roll. "I think a Barneys' male model is here to sign autographs or something." He snickered as if it was the most hilarious thing he ever heard of.

"The poor guy probably is losing so much money from lack of fame that he had to do this shit to be recognized," the other male jewelry department employee said with a chuckle. Roxas had an urge to scowl at their high-pitched, girly voices, but quickly escaped before he ever could.

Roxas crouched down slightly and slipped by unnoticed by the raging women, wondering who the hell they were going so crazy for. Keeping his head low, Roxas successfully got by most of them and was nearly at the front of the line. He stood straight up next and looked over a short teenager's shoulder to take a peek at the man all these females were going crazy for.

And then he saw _him_. Ivory, smooth, muscular arms, twinkling, bright green eyes, silky red hair… this man was a dream Roxas always wanted to achieve. And he was right there, just an arms length away. Roxas felt his heart beat out of his chest and his breathing stop, and then pick up rapidly. His mind blanked, and his eyes widened in shock of such beauty. Axel didn't know how… _lucky_ he was.

"You're next?" Axel asked, boredom oozing out of his voice, even though women were drooling over him just one inch away. He sighed, brushing a red strand of hair out of his face. Roxas noticed that there were thin triangular tattoos underneath his eyes.

"Um, n-n-not really I-I um j-just w-w-wanted to u-um—"

"Spill it out already," Axel sighed, hardly look Roxas in the face. He looked tired, worn out, and just _aching_ to go home. He had a small hint of a country accent, which sounded strangely…_hot_. "I don't have all day…" He took out a picture of himself posing for the camera and positioned a black pen over it. "Who should I make this out for…?"

Feeling suddenly really embarrassed, Roxas finally tore his eyes off of Axel and at the pictures stacked on the table. It was one of Axel, sitting on a wooden crate in nothing but True Religion skinny jeans, not even shoes and socks, his highly defined chest showing, and his gaze off to the side. The whole photo was black and white, besides his light green eyes, which popped brightly. In the bottom right corner said "BARNEYS MEN." Roxas felt a tinge of jealousy.

"I don't want one," Roxas shook his head side to side rapidly, finally gazing into Axel's alluring emerald eyes again. "I… just wanted to see who all these women were going crazy for… th-that's all…"

Axel finally _really_ looked into Roxas' aqua eyes, his face something other than bored. He dropped the pen and rested his hands onto the table, sitting up in the seat. "_Sooo_… you waited this whole time in the loud, damn line just to see who these people were waiting for…" He smirked as if he didn't believe him, his straight, white smile blinding Roxas. "…_Honestly_?"

Roxas winced as more screaming women entered, and began chatting loudly with the rest. Any distraction was great if it stopped the blonde from staring at the beautiful older man in front of him. Roxas lowered his gaze again at the table. "…Actually, I didn't exactly _wait_ in line… I… um… skipped, _kind of_, just to s—"

"Should I call security?" Axel sounded serious, but when Roxas gazed into his sparkling emerald green eyes and wide smile, it told him another story. Was this some kind of mechanism of flirting? Or was Axel just trying to get rid of him? Roxas wasn't sure, but either way, his stomach did a flip-flop.

"I-It's okay; I'll leave now," the blonde forced a tight-lipped smile, feeling self-conscious about his barely crooked teeth. He turned around to make a quick departure before the women went nuts from waiting, but Axel's large hand gripped his shoulder, holding him in place. From shock and the feeling of the male model holding him, Roxas' face flushed. He slowly turned around, wondering what Axel wanted.

"Since you're the first male to walk up, I'll give you a magazine for free," the model said, slapping a Barneys' magazine into the blonde's shaky hand. "I know it probably isn't much, but it's all I have."

_You could give me your number_, Roxas thought, and then immediately felt disgusting for thinking of such a thing. Roxas was never gay; actually, he didn't know exactly _what_ he was. All he knew was that for his whole life he had never had an attraction for men. Roxas nodded, feeling unsure of what to say.

"Th-Thank _you_…?" Roxas hated how his voice went high like that; sounding so girly and nasty and awkward. He made a quick escape before Axel held him there any longer, and, besides, the women waiting were starting to complain and groan loudly.

The blonde rushed back out into the cold, forgetting all about his Christmas shopping, and rushed to Wal-Mart instead. Why not get food instead of presents? He was starving, anyway.

Starving for more of Axel, that is.

-------

Sora felt bad. Really, _really_ bad. He knew he overreacted a bit when he caught Kairi so close to Riku, but it was hard _not_ to react. Sora loved Kairi; he always _had_. And Riku… he was _sure_ he had no attraction for Riku whatsoever, but… he was always constantly thinking about him, even when Kairi was walking nearby. That boy was _always_ plaguing his thoughts.

Ugh. God.

Sora flipped out his phone and speed-dialed Rikku. She always had a good word to put in about situations, but, unlike Zack, he was able to tell her _anything_ without him worrying about how she thought of situations. She was easygoing and kind… just like _Riku_.

No. No. No!

Riku was a _guy_! What the hell was he _thinking_? Sure, Rikku was beautiful with her beautiful eyes and light golden hair, but Sora couldn't help but think Kairi _and_ Riku looked better than her. But… Riku looked better than Kairi, too.

_So_… what did he see in Kairi again?

"Hello?" Rikku finally picked up. There was shouting and playing in the background. Sora felt himself smile; Rikku always let the neighborhood kids come to visit her house anytime they wanted to.

"…_Um_…" Sora began, suddenly feeling nervous. "Can you, um, come pick me up? I want to talk to you about something…" He suddenly felt like crying. For some reason, every time he heard Rikku's smooth, kind voice he just wanted to let out all of his frustration and depression for the world to see. She was like a needle, and he was the balloon, floating way too close.

"Sure, _sure_!" Rikku sounded like she was laughing. Sora could practically see her twinkling, bright eyes and plump lips curled up. "Hayner, Pence, and Olette are here; you don't mind?"

Sora felt like crying even more. His old childhood friends from back in the suburbs were even there! "Of course I don't mind!" He laughed joyfully, dodging classmates as he shuffled down the Westchester Community College hallways. "Meet me in the lobby of WNY University?"

There was louder laughing and a bit of rustling before Rikku replied. "You know it'll take me about an hour or two before I arrive; I live in the country!" She laughed right into the phone. "Hayner; don't do that you silly little kid!"

Sora pushed opened the door that leads to the lobby of the college campus. A kind, elderly woman sat behind the lobby desk, typing away at a computer with her slender, weak hands. He sat down at a small, circular oak desk, and leaned in the chair.

"It's alright," He said. "I'll wait forever…" he added silently in. Sora just wanted to take some good advice and get over all of this drama; he was tired of hurting Riku, being confused, and being ignored by Kairi.

"I'm on my way now!" Rikku shouted into the phone between giggles, and then the line went dead. Sora shut his phone and sat it down on the table, staring at it for a while. Could Rikku really help him? Or did he actually have to do some thinking for himself?

As told, Rikku arrived about two hours later, a bag full of food in her hands. People stared, not use to someone wearing a yellow bikini top with denim short shorts in the middle of winter. She had always claimed that she never got cold, but Sora really wasn't too sure about that.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Rikku wrapped her arms around him in a sweet embrace as she arrived. Sora chuckled and hugged her back, her skin thick with tropical body butter and floral perfume. Her signature scent use to be annoying, but now it reminded Sora of good times back from the country side.

"I'm glad to see you, too!" Sora laughed, hugging her so tight Rikku began gasping for air. With an apologetic face, the younger boy finally released her and bowed his head. Tears began to gather in his eyes (was it from the strong aroma Rikku had, or was it his current situation?) as thoughts crashed about in his head.

"Can we… go now?" Sora asked, finally looking back up into Rikku's calm eyes. He brushed a loose strand of brown hair from his aqua eyes and sighed sadly. Rikku squeezed his shoulder and guided him out. Her small, brown car was parked in as close to the door as she could get it without getting off the road.

Sora opened the passenger door open and leaped inside, antsy to get to Rikku's small, cozy home. Rikku's car even stunk of her signature scent. Sora waited patiently as Rikku jumped into the drivers' seat and set the plastic bag on his lap.

Sora looked down at it as Rikku started the car. "…What's this?" He asked. It stunk of Chinese food. Rikku laughed loudly, her usual loud cackle filling the whole car. Sora felt a smile pull at his lips from the sound of it. It also reminded him of the old days from his childhood.

"It's Olette's Chinese food," Rikku said once she calmed down enough to talk. "She insisted I brought it for you to eat." She used one hand that wasn't on the steering wheel to point down her throat and fake-gag. Sora busted out laughing at the sight.

"She's a nice girl," Rikku continued. "But… her food isn't as nice as her…" She looked back at the road and pulled onto the highway.

"…So…" Sora looked at his hands sadly and shook his head slowly side to side. "…I already called you last week to talk to you about the fight Riku and I have… and it just getting worse and worse… I ended up calling him a fag… and I… feel so bad after, but… I keep doing it again and again…"

Rikku shook her head slowly side to side, and sighed, showing her disappointment. "Really, Sora? Don't you know how that makes him feel? You know _you're_ even too nice for that."

Sora bit his bottom lip for a few seconds, and then released it, a single tear finally spilling down his left cheek. He quickly wiped it off and shook his head side to side. "I-I know, but… I, _just_…! I…" His voice began to quiver. "…I'm _scared_, that's why I say those things…"

"…Scared?" Rikku asked as she switched lanes. She glanced at him quickly before looking back at the road. "…Of _what_?"

Sora was now starting to sob. "…I'm s-scared o-o-of l-liking _him_..!"

` _There_. He admitted it. Now what?

Rikku looked at Sora for a full 5 seconds, and then looked back ahead. "…Sora," she said 'Sora' in the are-you-serious? kind of tone. "…You should _never_ be afraid to like somebody, girl _or_ guy! Gender should _never_ matter!"

Sora looked out the window. "I _know_, but it's easier said than done… I just don't want to be… don't want to be—"

"_Gay_?" Rikku asked with a small gasp. "Sora; _never_ be afraid of who you are; _embrace_ it!" She gripped the drivers' wheel hard.

Sora looked away. "…_I know_… I'm sorry." He understood where Rikku was coming from, but it was just _difficult_ for him to comprehend his own feelings. Did he like _Kairi_? Or did he like _Riku_?

He decided to let time show him the way.


End file.
